


Loss

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Halloween, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry really feels the loss of his parents on Halloween but his friends don't seem to understand why he's so down. Draco refuses to let them pester him while he's grieving.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in like an hour very early in the morning so there must be some mistakes. Please let me know if you see any. Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

Just like every other year, Harry had to remind his friends that he would be busy that Halloween, mourning the loss of his parents. They all nodded understandingly but he knew they would still bug him about coming to their party until the party actually started. 

When he got home, he found his wonderful fiance, who his friends still didn’t accept, waiting with open arms. Draco held him for at least an hour, knowing that trying to pretend in front of his friends all through dinner had drained him. 

“Don’t worry love. I’ll fend off the vultures tomorrow. You can just stay in bed. I understand.” Draco said as Harry’s nerves at having to decline again tomorrow returned. Truly, Draco was one of the only people in his life who understood his aversion to celebrating on Halloween. Harry knew he also had Luna and Neville in his corner but the rest of his friends seemed to think that since they died when Harry was only a baby, he would barely miss them. But Harry didn’t just mourn his parents that day, though he did miss them more than anything on Halloween. He also mourned Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and everyone else that was lost to the war. 

“What would I do without you?” Harry managed to crack a smile, running his thumb gently along Draco’s cheek. 

“You would be miserable without me, of course. Who else would add such sparkle to your life?” Draco smirked. 

“Really, though. I love you, Dray.” Harry whispered, tightening his grip protectively. He became very protective around the war anniversaries. 

“I love you too, Harry. Let’s go to bed.” 

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of banging on the front door. He went to get out of bed to answer it but was stopped as Draco, who had wrapped both arms and legs around Harry (quite like an octopus) pulled him back. 

“Stay put. I’ll take care of it.” Draco quickly kissed his cheek before disentangling himself. He left Harry staring at the ceiling, massaging his aching temples. 

Downstairs, Draco opened the door and sneered at the idiots on his doorstep. 

“Where’s Harry?” Weasley asked. 

“Still in bed, where he should be today.” Draco answered testily. He had left the chain on the door so he was only just able to see Granger and the Weaslette waiting on the other side of the door. 

“On Halloween?” Wesley asked, like an idiot. Draco rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

“If that’s really all you think today is, Weasley, you’re stupider than I thought, though I don’t know how that’s possible.” Draco glared. 

“Are you talking about his parents?” Weasley asked, sounding surprised for some reason. 

“Yes, you dipshit. Now I would thank you to leave my property. I’m putting a silencing charm on the door and going to make my fiance some tea. You’re welcome back when you realize that your friend is in pain and doesn’t need to go to a fucking party tonight. Try asking Neville about that when he gets back from St. Mungos.” Draco slammed the door closed, silencing the renewed banging on the door with a charm. He did make Harry a cup of tea but found that he had fallen back asleep. He placed a warming charm over the cup to keep it warm until Harry woke up and settled in the parlor with a book, ready to fend off any more unwelcome visits. 

It was only two hours later that he was once again assaulted with the presence of Weasley. This time, Granger was right at his side and looked ready to defend their actions. Draco internally groaned. He thought she was supposed to be the smart one. 

He shut the parlor doors and placed a locking charm on them. He wouldn’t make the same mistake he made last year when they had busted through his floo. 

“What don’t you get about the fact that Harry lost his parents 22 years ago today?” Draco sighed, crossing his arms as he stared down Harry’s supposed friends. 

“Exactly, it was 22 years ago.” Weasley huffed. 

“He didn’t even really know them.” Granger added. 

“You think that makes it easier? He isn’t just grieving his parents, you numbskulls. He’s grieving for his whole childhood! Their deaths meant that he was locked away with magic-hating muggles nearly his whole life. He also lost the only people that could truly tell him about his parents to this war, which I think you’re forgetting he became a part of on this day. Harry lost so many people, sacrificed himself for idiots like you, and then came back to finish the job. All he asks of us is one day a year to mourn what he lost to save you two and you can’t even give him that because you want to have a party!” Draco was panting with the force of his anger. Granger and Weasley were suspiciously quiet.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Granger said, looking very much ashamed. 

“That much is obvious. Now leave before I call Andy.” He snapped. They both looked fearful at the thought of Andromeda’s wrath. He left the parlor, slamming the doors behind him. He started towards the stairs, meaning to check on Harry, but found himself looking at the man himself on the bottom step. Harry was looking at him with big, watery green eyes. 

“Thank you.” He said simply. Draco smiled sadly.

“Anytime.” Draco answered. Harry stepped forward to pull Draco to his chest. Despite being quite a bit smaller than Harry, Draco managed to wrap him up in his arms, holding him as he shook with the force of what he had lost all those years ago.

The rest of the day was very quiet. Granger and Weasley had finally realized what Harry was going through and left him alone. Draco accompanied Harry to his parent’s grave later that evening and they visited Teddy, the only other person that could make Harry smile on such a day. The next day, Harry’s friends apologized. They were much more accepting of Draco in the coming weeks. 

Harry felt, for the first time since Sirius had died, that there was someone to protect him and didn’t expect something in return. He hadn’t known it was possible, but he fell even more in love with Draco that day.


End file.
